X Factor Indonesia
| last_aired = present | host = Tommy Tjokro | cohost = | judges = | broadcaster = TVRI | finalsvenue = Mata Elang International Stadium | image = | caption = | winner-name = featuring | winner-image = | winner-origin = , | winner-genre = Pop | winner-song = | winner-mentor = Rossa | runner-name = Angger Dimas featuring Luciana | runner-image = | british = | last = | year = | next = }} X Factor Indonesia is an Indonesian television music competition to find new and old singing talent. The first series began airing on TVRI on 12 July 2016 and ended on July 2016. The judges were Ahmad Dhani, Rossa, Afgan and Bebi Romeo. It was presented by German-Indonesian television presenter Tommy Tjokro. Selection process Auditions Bootcamp Bootcamp aired over two episodes on 20 and 27 September. Six-chair challenge Sixchair challenge text Judges' houses Finalists Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place Live shows Musical guests Results summary ;Colour key Live show details Week 1 ; Judges' votes to eliminate * Afgan: Gita Gutawa – based on the sing-off performances * Bebi: Gita Gutawa – backed her own act, Nowela; adding that she would have a better chance in the contest with her chosen song * Dhani: Nowela – stating that Gita is a great singer and should be given a second chance * Rossa: Nowela – backed her own act, Gita Gutawa With the acts in the sing-off receiving two votes each, the result was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. Gita Gutawa was eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. Week 2 ; Judges' votes to eliminate * Afgan: Citra Scholastika – backed his own act, Soundwave; also adding that Scholastika's song is too simple * Bebi: Citra Scholastika – based on the sing-off performances * Dhani: Soundwave – backed his own act, Soundwave; but wished best of luck to Soundwave * Rossa: Citra Scholastika – stated that Soundwave's song was unique, unlike Scholastika's Week 3 ; Judges' votes to eliminate * Afgan: The Overtunes – stated that The Overtunes did not stand out and Tata Janeeta clearly has the better song/performance * Bebi: The Overtunes – backed his own act, Tata Janeeta * Dhani: Tata Janeeta – backed his own act, Soundwave; but congratulated Tata Janeeta for her performance * Rossa: The Overtunes – based on the sing-off performances Week 4 ; Judges' votes to eliminate * Afgan: Killing Me Inside – stated that both acts were amazing; but Janeeta's performance was ultimately better * Bebi: Killing Me Inside – backed his own act, Tata Janeeta * Dhani: Tata Janeeta – backed his own act, Killing Me Inside; but congratulated Tata Janeeta for her 'outstanding performance' * Rossa: Tata Janeeta – voted to eliminate Janeeta to bring the vote to deadlock due to not being able to decide Week 5 ; Judges' votes to eliminate * Afgan: Fatin – backed his own act, Soundwave * Bebi: Fatin – stated that Soundwave deserved to qualify to the quarterfinals * Dhani: Soundwave – backed his own act, Fatin * Rossa: Soundwave – stated that Fatin should remain since it was her first time in sing-off, unlike Soundwave Week 6 (Quarter-final) ; Judges' votes to eliminate * Afgan: The Freaks – loved both performances, but ultimately decided against The Freaks by a small margin * Bebi: Mahadewi – backed his own act, The Freaks * Dhani: Mahadewi – based on the sing-off performances * Rossa: The Freaks – backed her own act, Mahadewi Week 7 (Semi-final) ; Judges' votes to eliminate * Afgan: Rendi – backed his own act, The Freaks; adding that Raisa deserves to be in the final much more * Bebi: Rendi – based on the sing-off performances * Dhani: Rendi – stated that he did not know how Rendi was never in the bottom 3 before, and that Raisa is clearly better * Rossa: Raisa – backed her own act, Rendi; though also congratulating Raisa Week 8 (Final)